


I am a title!

by monday_shoes



Series: EAD Birthday Bash [9]
Category: Solaris - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Seals (Ambiguous), Space Whales
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monday_shoes/pseuds/monday_shoes
Summary: A post-canon snippet!
Series: EAD Birthday Bash [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666675
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



> You asked for Polish fic, so I'm marking this as Polish, but I don't know Polish, so this is actually Russian! I'm so excited to write in Russian! I've never had any lessons for spelling or grammar or any of that, but I used to watch a ton of cartoons in Russian as a kid, I'm RSL!

Что-то в океане снова изменилось. Наш отчет исшо не сделан, когда один вечер волны начали сдвигаться в еще не документированы пути. в начале я надялся, что это означают, что посетители вернутса. Затем я понял, куда идут мои мысли, и насильно обратил внимание на явление за пределами станции. Сноут являет белый, и я посмотрел туда, где он смотрел в окно. Было трудно видеть ясно, но через минуту я тоже увидел странные знакомые формы, движущиеся прямо под поверхностью в сотнях метров под стации. Их размер был огромным - я мог распознать земных китов, а других, похожих на морских котиков, но размером как кити.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I translated it in Polish for you, too! Google translate ftw! It wasn't 100 words anymore, so i just copypasted a word twice!

Coś w oceanie w oceanie oceanie znów się zmieniło. Nasz raport nie jest gotowy, gdy któregoś wieczoru fale zaczęły przesuwać się w nieudokumentowany sposób. na początku miałem nadzieję, że to oznacza, że odwiedzający wrócą. Potem zdałem sobie sprawę, dokąd zmierzają moje myśli i siłą zwróciłem uwagę na zjawisko na zewnątrz stacji. Śnieg jest biały, a ja spojrzałem tam, gdzie patrzył przez okno. Trudno było wyraźnie to zobaczyć, ale po minucie zobaczyłem również dziwne znajome kształty poruszające się tuż pod powierzchnią setki metrów pod stacją. Ich rozmiar był ogromny - mogłem rozpoznać wieloryby ziemskie i inne podobne do fok, ale wielkości wielorybów.


End file.
